boy Meets Girl!
by xxxxNiley4Everxxxx
Summary: nick thought his life couldn't get any better till he meets her!    -Niley-   story better than summary                review please. Must have atleast 15 reviews to update again.
1. Trouble!

a/n: Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

* * *

Boy Meets girl

Summary:

**Nick Grey **was just an ordinary 16 year old boy with his best friend **Shane Lucas**. He goes to Seaview High in Malibu, California, the best school in the city, with all his friends. He thought his life just couldn't get better, until she showed up and made everything the best.

**Miley Stewart **wasn't just an ordinary girl. She was the worlds biggest teen sensation Hannah Montana! Hiding a double life from everyone except her family and best friend **Lily Truscott**.When she gets to caught up in the road to fame, she loses every thing important to her. Next thing she knows is she's heading off to school in California . She thought it would be horrible with out knowing anyone until she meets the best thing that's ever happened to her.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Trouble!**

**Miley's POV:**

I wake up from a deep slumber to find my best friend, Lily, to be staring at me. " What are you doing?" I asked her. "Your bus is so boring I have nothing better to do than stare at you sleep-in." Lily said. " Well maybe you should have brought something to do instead of coming on a tour bus for 6 months with out your I-pod." I replied back. "Well sorry that your friend tells you a day before you leave, 'Oh yeah, your going on tour with me. We leave tomorrow at 6:00am make sure your all packed!' Yeah, I have a lot of time to pack, right?" Lily replied sarcastically. I just laugh and she shoots me a death glare from across the room.

Its forty-five minutes till the concert starts, and I'm pacing the floor , waiting for my dad to arrive.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Come In," I say hoping that its him.

"You need to get your make-up and hair done Ms. Montana," Julie, the stage manager, told me.

"Thanks, oh by the way have you seen my dad anywhere around here?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, he's by the snack table," she said while looking for him.

"Of course he is," I sarcastically replied.

**After the concert**

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" My sister Noah shouted, running to me.

"Hey Noah what's wrong," I asked wondering why she was breathing so hard.

"You did great tonight, and Dad wants to talk to you," she said while walking back words.

"K, thanks Noah-bear," I said using her nickname that she's had since she was born.

"Miley Ray Cyrus would you like to explain these photos of Hannah Montana at a club," He asked in an almost yell voice.

"It was just some of my friends and I at a club, so what. It's not like we were doing anything bad." I replied astonished that he would even ask these questions.

"Miley this has happened before and I just let it slide. But this time was the final straw," he said yelling at me. "I've decided that you will stop being Hannah Montana until this has stopped. You will go live with your Aunt Martha in Malibu, California. This will be your last venue, also. You will go to seaview high and be only Miley Cyrus. No one will know about you being Hannah. Lily can't come with you either. I'm sorry but this is your punishment."

"Are you kidding me! I will have no one to talk to, and I won't know anyone either. This is so stupid. I promise I won't do it again." I begged, hoping it would work. Unfortunately it didn't.

" Sorry Bud, but you have to take your punishment. You can be Hannah once you've learned your lesson. Heck, you might meet nice people and become really good friends with them. You won't even want to come home by the end of the school year." he replied hoping I would break and give-in. Oh it did.

" Fine, I'll do it only if I go a semester and if I like it I will stay a year . But if not then I get to come home and be Hannah again."

"that's fine, okay," he announced.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review please**

**Sorry its short was leaving for vacation and couldn't bring laptop**:(

**-A**


	2. packing

**A/n: Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot! **

(Just some info for the first couple of chapters it will be in Miley's POV)

* * *

**Boy Meets girl**

**Chapter 2:**

**Packing**

Miley's POV:

I can't believe he is making me do this. He could've just grounded me or taken away my phone for a week or two. No, he has to ship me off to some school with my Aunt Martha for a whole year!

All of a sudden my phone starts blaring 'Pump n' up the Party' declaring I have a new text message from Lily.

**To: Miley**

**From: Lily****J**

**Hey wats up?**

**-lil**

**To: LilyJ**

**From: miley**

**Packing for cali. Wbu?**

**-smiley**

**To: miley**

**From: LilyJ**

**Sry bout that wish I cud come: (**

**To: Lily **

**From: Miley**

**Ik I'm so mad at my dad rite now!**

**Gtg hav to go eat lunch ttyl.**

**AFTER LUNCH**

I'm all packed. I just found out I have to leave in 2 days. I'm so mad but kinda excited, just cause I can meet new people. That's what I like about being Hannah Montana, I get to meet knew people everywhere I go. I will definitely miss Lily, but my dad said that she can come visit Christmas and New Years Eve. I wonder how the kids will treat me there. Will they be nice or rude?

I'm knocked out of my trance when there's a knock on my door. My dad walks in and sits on my bed.

"Hey bud, how are you doing with all the packing," he asked me.

"I'm all done, all you have to do is load them in your truck." I announced.

"Okay, but your plane leaves tomorrow, honey," he replied, hoping I wouldn't freak. It didn't work though.

"WHAT!, you said that it didn't leave till next week," I shouted.

"Sorry Bud, but a change of plans, school starts in four days,"

"Fine" I said getting irritated.

**The Next Day**

As I was getting in the car, my phone starts to ring. It's lily calling from Heather , her mom's, phone. I answer it.

**Miley/**lily

**Hello?**

Hey what's up?

**Getting on the plane so I gtg. I'll miss you: (**

Miss you to. Ttyl.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review**

**Nxt chapter she will be in California and there might be a Nicks POV.**

**Sorry its short**


End file.
